


Just Confess Already

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's not as dense as you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Confess Already

 

Midorima had always noticed it. The way Takao looked at him now was different from the way Takao looked at him before. Midorima just never said anything.

He observed Takao from afar. And Takao did the same. Midorima thought that his partner never noticed it yet. Him observing  _him_ , that is.

But boy, oh, boy was he so damn wrong. Oha-asa said that Cancers  _are_  bad with confrontations today and should do their best to avoid one. And well, right now, he just can't escape this confrontation with Takao now.

Takao cornered him, and made sure that there was no way that he could escape. For a man with smaller build, Takao sure was aggressive.

"Shin-chan, for the past two weeks, you've been looking at me."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were. Why?"

"Look. Takao—"

"I know your feelings."

"Wha-what?"

"I know how you feel. And you probably know how I feel about you too."

"Takao—"

Takao sighed. "Just confess and I'll confess too."

"Hurry up, you dolts!" Miyaji shouted from afar.

"Then let us go, Takao. Sempai is calling for us."

"Shin-chan."

" _I like you_!" Midorima quietly whispered as he looked at the side. His cheeks flushed red as he continued, "Now please let me go."

"I like you too." Takao replied and moved a step back to allow Midorima to move. "We're a couple now right?"

Midorima first looked at him weirdly, and then blushed as he nodded.

'So cute!' Takao thought as Midorima went back to training.

* * *

**Feb. 12, 2013**


End file.
